From Enemy to Family
by SimplyDance
Summary: Bella has been running from the Volturi for years ever since they killed her parents when she was 13.She hates vampires because they killed her parents so what happens when she comes back to Forks and meets the Cullens?Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Umm this is my first Fanfic so please give it a try and I want to thank Nataliah and TheCharminglyInsane they have the best stories ever and are both named Natalie like me and our nicknames are all Nat so please read their stories because they are awesome writers **

_**Preface-**_

_** Flashback**_

_** "Bella Bella! Get your butt down here I don't care if your too embarrassed that we are throwing you a birthday party i want you to come down" my mother yelled from downstairs.**_

_** "Fine I'm coming and I should be embarrassed I'm turning 13 I shouldn't e having a birthday party i should be hanging out with my friends" i yelled back at her.**_

_**I don't understand why she wants me to have a party I'm a teenager i do not need a birthday party with my mother and her new husband, Phil, he was a nice guy so i don't mind that my mother married him she deserves happiness. Well i should be going downstairs now before my mom yells at me again. I looked in the mirror quickly. I had brown curly hair that fell into perfect ringlets and brown eyes that had flecks of violet in them. Yea I know weird right? I don't even know how I got them none of my parents have violet eyes. I was also wearing a dark blue shirt with black skinny jeans and my old black converse. if I wore anything other than that I would fall even more which is hard to believe considering I'm the hugest klutz in the world. I look presentable so I walk down the stairs and of course what do i do? You guessed it fell and crashed into my mom.**_

_** "Oh Bella there you are what took you so long?" She asked me.**_

_** "Sorry i just really don't want a party and you know I hate presents especially expensive ones!" I told her.**_

_** "Well suck it up and enjoy your party, okay?" She said in a sweet but if you don't do this you're in a lot of trouble voice.**_

_**I nodded my head and went into my living room. The place had birthday decorations everywhere and in the middle was a red velvet cake with chocolate icing. Mmmm my favorite, well at least i get one good thing out of this. My mom walks over to the cake and lights up the thirteen candles. They sing the usual birthday song as i walk over to the cake.**_

_** " Make a wish Bella" my mother says sweetly.**_

_**Just as i was about to blow out the candles and make a wish the front door burst open and in came about 10 people in black cloaks. I could not see their faces very well but i could tell they were very pale but what really caught my attention were the bright crimson eyes. They walk towards us until they are about two feet from is.**_

_** "Hello Renee it is so nice to see you again and oh what is this you have a daughter! And she seems to be more powerful than you considering Jane cannot use her power on her." Said the one that seemed to be the leader**_

_** "Hello Aro I would say I'm happy to see you but then i would have to be lying and you will not touch my daughter understand?" My mother said venom lacing her tone. Hmm I didn't know she had it in her to be mean. They flinched slightly at her tone. Woo-hoo Go Mom!**_

_** " Oh i think I will Renee seeing as you won't be there to stop me." Aro responded using the same voice as my mother. What does he mean she won't be able to stop them?**_

_**Then suddenly they rushed towards us grabbed my mom and Phil by the neck and snapped it in half. Then they put their mouths on their necks and drank them dry. **_

_** "MOM, PHIL what did you do to them what do you want from me?" i asked or tried to since I was sobbing as I looked at my mom's and Phil dead bodies.**_

_** " They were in our way so we had to kill them and now you will do what we say and follow use so we can make you a vampire and use you as a weapon" Aro told me. **_

_**I don't know what happened but something inside of me just exploded and I felt power rush through me. I looked down and saw my hands had balls of fire in them. I looked back up to see their faces terrified. I smiled and threw one of the balls at them. I hit perfectly and the person yelled in agony. The others realized that they could not take me and ran away at the speed of light. If it weren't for my new enhanced eye sight then I would've never seen them. As soon as they were out of sight the power i had before went away and I looked at the vampire i had threw the fire ball at. There was just a pile of ashes left now. Then I looked down at my dead parent's body and felt tears go down my face. No would not cry now I had to get out of there fast before anyone came. I wouldn't be able to explain it to the police how my parents were killed. I ran up to my room and packed some things in my bag. Then I went into my parent's room and got all the money they had. Just as i was about to leave a book caught my sight. i had never seen thing book before. i looked at the cover. No name strange. I opened up to the first page **_

_ 'Bella if you have this book it means you have completed your transformation into a witch or the Volturi killed me. I want you to know i will always love you and i am leaving this book in your possession since it will help you with your transformation into a witch. This was my mother's book and she was a witch. I was not a witch but my sister was. Now i know you're going to be one because of the purple flecks in your eyes. Every witch has them when they are a child. i hope this book helps you and remember to keep yourself safe -with love Renee'_

_**I put the book in my bag and decided to look at it later. Then i left the room and went back into mine. I wrote that i had run away on a piece of paper so they would not think i was kidnapped. I looked in the mirror very quickly and i looked at my eyes. they were no longer brown with purple flecks they were now fully purple. They looked so cool but i could not waste time looking at my eyes now. I went downstairs and looked back inside once more and left. i did'nt know where i was going but i knew it had to be far from here. I also knew that if i ever saw a bloodsucker i would kill them just like their race killed my mom and her husband.**_

_**My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is how my story began.**_

**Okay so this is the beginning of my story and I know its not so great but please review if you want me to continue this story it would mean a lot to me and I would give you all virtual hugs and cookies.**

**-Nat **

**Please review!**


	2. Welcome Home

**Well its been a LONG time since I have updated and I am sorry but I got distracted and kept forgetting to update even though I had the chapter ready…I should be able to update more often now since it is summer but my summers are also busy. I will try my best this time. Well on the other hand I passed 7****th**** grade meaning I'm FINALLY going to be an eighth grader, I don't know whether to be excited or sad so I decided to just wait till the day comes. Oh and here is a legitimate reason why it took me awhile to update well It got hard to update since recently one of my friends, who I had a huge crush on( I mean he was such a good person and boy was he a looker with those bright blue eyes and dark brown, almost black, hair) passed away and well it just took a big toll on me but I'm better now Well I really hope you like it! Oh and a big thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, added my story to their favorites or made me one of their favorite authors! If you want me to read any of your stories I will and I have been meaning to do that but then I got distracted and forgot. **

**In the last chapter I forgot the disclaimer so here it is: I do not own any of the twilight characters Stefanie Meyer does the only thing I own in the plot of the story.**

Chapter one

*Bella is now 17*

Bella's POV

I watched the smoke rise from the ground. A strange purple shade of smoke rose that represented the creatures that had just been killed. I hated them with a passion but wouldn't you if they killed your parents? Oh my bad I have not introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm 5 foot 9, have brown hair with purple highlights that appeared when I discovered my powers and purple eyes and I am the most powerful witch ever born. When I was 13 my mom and stepdad were killed by the Volturi , the I guess you could say rulers of the vampire world. The Volturi wanted to use me as a weapon, but my mom wasn't going to let them so they killed her. I escaped with my life because my powers developed almost fully. It was strange because witches are not supposed to show any sign of having powers until their 16th birthday and I was only 13. Over the years my powers have become stronger and now I could take down the whole Volturi guard, but I still run because it frustrates them and that will make the fight more fun. Even though I am running and trying to keep a low profile I still kill any vampire I cross to try to rid this world of those leeches. I have been successful and only have a few bite marks on my arms. The ones who bit me were lucky because I got distracted but they were not able to suck my blood because I am stronger and faster than any regular vampire. This makes me unstoppable with my powers. I would tell you them all, but there are too many that I don't remember them all. The only two I really remember are mind shield and I can absorb any vampire's power. I can also cast spells so that helped out a lot when I did not have many powers like mind reading and telekinesis in my beginning years. My powers and spells are almost at their full potential, but every witch has to turn 18 before they are a complete witch. So now you know more about me. Oh wait I forgot one thing, since my dad recently found out I was in Alaska at the moment since I made a stupid move and called him without blocking the number and he is making me go back to Forks, Washington the smallest place on earth. It wouldn't be bad if I wasn't living with my dad because I can always find a place in the forests to practice my magic, but my dad doesn't know about witches so I won't be able to use magic around him. So right now I'm going back to the apartment I was staying at and packed all my clothes with a flick of my finger. I would be driving there tomorrow in my 2010 Jaguar XL, it's my baby and if anyone messes with it they well let's just say they won't be able to do much for a couple days...or weeks. I should get some sleep if I'm going to be driving all day tomorrow. I took a shower then got ready for bed. Right before I went to sleep I would always look at the book that I found in my mother's room on that horrendous day. I felt a tear escape my eye, but I quickly wiped it away. Then I went to sleep and for the first time in a while I had a peaceful and dreamless sleep. At least for awhile before the nightmares started.

**The Next Day**

I shot right out of bed panting and sweating. Even though I have those dreams all the time they never fail to scare me. In my dreams I remember the day my mom and step-dad were killed. I looked at the clock _5:23_. Well since I won't be able to go back to sleep I guess I should get ready now. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went into the bathroom. The hot water relaxed all the muscles in my body. When all the hot water was gone I got out of the shower and went into my bedroom. Hmm what to wear? I grab an All Time Low t-shirt and some purple skinny jeans. Then I grab a pair of black converse with red skulls and hearts on it. I applied some eyeliner and mascara.I looked in the mirror and decided to straighten my hair. When I was done I went downstairs to have some breakfast. I took out the box of Lucky Charms and put them into a bowl with milk. As soon as I finished I checked the time _7:30_ better get going if I want to get there today. I put my suitcase in my car and took one last look at my apartment. Then I got into my car and started driving. Most people are always nervous while driving, but it is always so relaxing for me maybe it has to do with the fact that I wouldn't die if I crashed. Yeah I think that's it. For the next couple of hours my only friend was the road. Then I saw the sign that signaled my arrival at Forks. Ah home sweet home. I may not have wanted to come here, but this is where I was born and I have a couple good childhood memories here. I kept driving to my father's house. I saw a couple people on the streets just walking around not really doing anything, but what can you do in this rainy town? I finally saw my dad's police cruiser in the driveway of his I mean our home. I pull into the driveway and saw the curtains move out of the corner of my eye. I get out and walk out to the trunk of my car. I hear the front door open.

"Is that you Bells?" my dad asks.

"Yea dad it is me. Why do I look different?" I asked and then realized I probably did since my eyes were now fully purple and I had purple highlights in my hair.

"Yes, sweetheart you do. You look much older and all grown up. Are you sure you're still my baby girl?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes daddy it's still me and I will always be your baby girl I'm just older now." I said smiling.

He chuckled and helped me with my bags. He brought them up to my old room. It was still a plain yellow color and had an ancient computer. It was not too small and not too big. It was just right the only things that I would have to change were the color of the walls and that computer has to go. I guess I can use my magic later to change the wall color. I laid down on my bed and started thinking of how people would react to seeing me tomorrow in school. They would probably think I wore contacts well I will just let them believe that it is the most logical explanation. I mean you don't usually see people with violet colored eyes do you?

"Bella I'm ordering pizza is that okay?" my dad yelled.

"Yeah sure!" I yelled back. Even though I'm a witch I still eat regular food though I just don't need to eat it all the time. I heard a car pull up into the driveway. I don't think that's the pizza because I just heard my dad hang up. I sniffed the air to see if they were dangerous. I was hit with a sweet pine smell. It wasn't human but wasn't a vampire or a witch. I sniffed again and knew what was here. Werewolves. Or more like a soon to be werewolf and someone with the werewolf genes in them. I heard my dad open the door for them and I decided to take a peek inside their minds.

**(AN: **_**this is Jacobs's thoughts,**__ this is Billy's_**)**

_**I hope Charlie ordered some pizza I'm starving!**_ I'm guessing this is Jacob I hope Charlie ordered enough pizza because from his thoughts he really is starving.

_Something good happened because Charlie seems much happier._ I saw Charlie and he did look happier. I felt like I knew these people but I was- I remember now! I used to play with Jacob when we were younger and Billy was like my uncle.

"Hey Billy, Jacob. I have a surprise for you guys inside." Charlie said.

"If it's a plasma then what are we doing out here?" Billy asked jokingly.

Charlie just chuckled. I heard them go into the living room and then I heard footsteps coming up the staircase. Charlie's head popped through my door and told me to go down and say hi to Billy and Jacob. I went down behind him and when I followed him into the living room I saw a middle-aged man in a wheelchair and a tall dark russet skinned guy. Wow Jacob grew a lot! He is probably a foot taller than me. When I was done looking at Jacobs height Billy spoke.

"Is that you Bella?" he seemed a bit wary of me. I bet it is because of my eyes, he was always a smart man and he probably knows about my existence since he is the tribe leader.

"It sure is Billy. How are you guys?" I asked politely while flashing them a dazzling smile. Jacob seemed a bit when I did that. I guess my weird eyes don't scare him enough to not notice me. Oh great now I have to worry about hormone crazy teenage boys.

"Wow you're so grown up last time I saw you, you were making mud pies will old jokester over here do you guys remember?" Billy said chuckling most of the wariness gone from his voice.

Me and Jake laughed and blushed, but I wouldn't of noticed his blush if it weren't for my enhanced vision. Then my dad takes Billy over to the couch and sits while turning the game on. I went into the kitchen and Jake follows.

"So how long you been here?" he asked.

"Not long, just a couple of hours." I answered smiling.

We continue talking and just hanging out. He made me laugh a lot, but then it was time to for them to go.

"Well I guess I will see you around" Jacob said with a smile.

"I guess you will" I said with a smile of my own. He looked dazzled again, I guess I over did the smile again. Opps.

After they left I went into the living room to find it a mess. I listened around to find Charlie and heard him in his room getting ready for bed. Since he wouldn't catch me I decided to use my powers to clean up the mess. Then I went into my bedroom. I lay down on my bed and just thought about how my first day in forks went. It was a good day. I just hoped the rest of my days here would be the same. I decided to go to bed since I would need energy tomorrow if I wanted to practice. I put on my pajamas and then walked over to the bookcase where I kept my mother's book. I ran my hand over the leather cover and was suddenly over come with a vision.

_A pair of beautiful golden colored eyes stared back into my purple ones. They held my gaze and then something changed my whole life. My world now revolved around this person. I had mated with someone! _

I then came back to the present. Wow that has got to be shortest vision I have ever had. And I guess I'm going to find my mate soon. Hmm who knew I would find a mate? Then I climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep and for the first time I didn't dream about my mom and step-dad, I dreamed of the wonderful golden eyes from my vision.

**-Well there you go, here is the first chapter and sorry if it is short but I promise the next one will be longer and since its almost two in the morning I'm tired so I should get to bed. So please review and tell me what you think and I will try to update as soon as possible! **


End file.
